BAND!
by sweetteasus
Summary: The Band Geek version of RENT. Join the CCHS Marching Mudhawks as the struggle to have the greatest season of all. Rated for a few dirty words here and there.
1. Characters

BAND! The Musical

Summary: This is the band geek version of RENT.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the CD and the movie.

A/N: To make this work, there will probably be many people based of the characters of RENT..

Characters:

Main Characters

Ryan Daniels: Drumline captain. Scared to open up to other people about his feelings since his girlfriend moved away. Smitten with Miranda, the Drum Major.

Inspiration: Roger.

Miranda McCoy: The Drum Major, Ryan's love interest. Considered anarchist by the rest of the band.

Inspiration: Mimi and Collins.

Matt Campbell: The other drum major. The narrator of the story, chronicling a season in his band.

Inspiration: Mark and Collins

Branden Cardwell: Ex-drummer and now captain of the football team. Considered a sell-out.

Inspiration: Benny

Allie Sanders: Alto-Sax player, very flirtatious, Matt's ex-girlfriend and Jason's current girlfriend.

Inspiration: Maureen

Jason Jefferson: Tuba player, Allie's boyfriend.

Inspiration: Joanne

Raoul Dumott: Trumpet player looking for his one show glory.

Other Characters:

Mr. Hay- Band Director

Rachel- Flutist

Sarah-Clarinet

Jared- Trombone

Lisa- Colorguard

Other band members


	2. Chapter One: Seasons of Shows

Well, I'd been thinking of writing a story based off the musical/movie of RENT and here it is.

Please bear with me on the songs.

BAND! Chapter 1

_The stadium lights come on to reveal seven members of the CCHS marching band standing on the field with the rest of the band behind them. Someone gives a band horns up and they begin to play. The seven members begin to sing:_

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred step-offs  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
moments in a drill  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
six hundred step-offs  
How do you measure - measure a show?  
In mark times - In right flanks  
In half notes - In quarter notes  
In yardlines - In fields  
In laughter - In sounds

In - five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six Hundred step-offs  
How do you measure  
a show in a band

How about band?  
How about band?  
How about band?  
Measure in band

Seasons of shows.  
Seasons of shows.

Miranda:   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred step offs  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
shows to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred step-offs  
How do you measure the show  
Of a woodwind or a brass

Matt:  
In drills that she learned  
Or in games that were won  
In flags that were twirled  
Or the songs that were sung?

All:  
It's time now - to play out  
Though the show never ends  
Let's celebrate   
Remember a show in the season of a band

Remember the band   
Remember the band  
Remember the band  
Measure in shows 

Jason:  
Oh you got to remember the band,  
You know that band is a gift from up above  
Share times, give tips, spread notes   
Measure, measure your band in shows.

ALL  
Seasons of band  
Measure your band in shows

_A band horns down is given, and the lights flicker off._


	3. Chapter Two: BAND!

Chapter 2: BAND

It was the first day of band camp and Ryan Daniels was screwed. Mr. Hay had told him that the cadence he had submitted was "a horrible arrangement of musical notation and you should be shot for even coming up with that" and now he had to start at square one. It was awful for him, thinking up the right rudiments for each drum and then putting it together. It had taken him all summer to come up with that cadence and Hay had shot that to hell.

"No, no, no! God, why is this so hard!" Ryan cried, as he slammed his pencil down and crumpled up the sheet music for the seventeenth time today.

While Ryan was desperately trying to write a new cadence, another problem was taking place. Out on the field, Matt Campbell, the new drum major, was having some difficulty with the band. He was desperately trying to get them to attention so they could begin learning fundamentals.

"Band! Atten hut!" Matt commanded. The band continued to talk.

"Guys! Come on, we have to get started!" Matt cried, exasperated. He should've saw this coming. He was only a sophomore and he still beat out the other candidates for drum major. It had been a tough one, there were three seniors and two juniors trying out for the coveted position of drum major, in addition to the other senior that had made it last year. And Matt had shown them. Even the senior drum major eyed him with respect, but right now the band-

"Guys! I called you to attention five minutes ago!"

"BAND! ATTEN-HUT!" It was Mr. Hay, coming to his rescue.

"If Matt has called you to attention, why are you still talking?" Mr. Hay asked.

"We didn't hear him." Someone quipped in the background.

"Could it be because you're talking?" Mr. Hay shot back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hay, I should've been louder…" Matt mumbled.

"Its okay, Matt. Could you go get Ryan for me?" Mr. Hay asked.

"Sure." Matt said, as he shuffled off.

"Mr. Hay! Oh-hh, Mr. Hay!" called out a blonde girl.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Hay said.

"My flute's messed up." Rachel said, holding it out.

"How."

"The sound won't come out."

"Is there something stuck in it?" asked Mr. Hay.

"I don't know." Rachel said weakly.

"Well check it." Was his reply.

While Mr. Hay was working with the band, Matt continued on his quest to find Ryan and figure out how to get the band to listen to him.

"Ryan! Ryan, come on, you can write your cadence later!" Matt called. As he rounded the corner, he saw two guard girls giggling at the waterfountain.

"Hey, shouldn't the two of you be outside?" Matt asked, looking at them.

"We'll go out there when we feel like it, Matthew." One of the girls, Allyssa, said sharply.

"Well, as drum major, I think you should be out there, now. They're going over marching fundamentals, and if I remember from last year, you need them." Matt shot back. The other girl giggled slightly as Allyssa drew in a sharp breath.

"Look, _sophomore_, you may be drum major, but to me, you're still underclassmen, got that? Julia and I will go outside when we feel like it and not a moment too soon." Allyssa huffed as she dragged Julia off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Great." Matt sighed, as he continued his search for Ryan.

After five minutes, Matt stumbled across Ryan in the chorus room, busily scribbling down rudiments.

"Hey." Ryan greeted, not looking up.

"Hey. The Hayman requires your presence at fundamentals." Matt said dejectedly.

"Great. What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Matt.

"Sure." Ryan answered.

Matt:

How do you conduct in a band

When the band's getting more  
Disrespectful each day?  
Half-times, yardlines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
Listen and play!  
BAND!

Ryan put down his pencil and stood up.

Ryan:   
How do you write a cadence  
When the beats sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the cadence is sour  
Where is the power you once had to ignite the line?

Matt:

And the band won't listen!

Ryan  
There's something this is missing!

Together:   
How we gonna play

How we gonna play

How we gonna play

This year's show?

Matt and Ryan continued out to the field, where Rachel and Sarah, a clarinetist, were having some problems of their own.

Rachel:   
How do you play in a band

When this instrument won't play

And it feels like something's stuck in you flute?

Sarah:  
How can you march in the heat  
When you can't feel your feet

Both   
And its getting rude!

Matt  
You give the command 

Ryan  
With your right hand

Matt  
And call them to attention

Rachel and Sarah:  
How We Gonna Play  
How We Gonna Play  
How We Gonna Play  
This year's show

Jason:   
How do you stay on beat  
When every geek's feet  
Is far from neat  
(And today its worse)  
Welcome back to camp  
I really shouldn't rant  
I was psyched about band  
And Uh - Oh   
I feel remorse

Mr. Hay  
Where is he?

Jason  
On the fifty

Jason & Mr. Hay  
How we gonna play  
How we gonna play  
How we gonna play  
This year's show!

Ryan  
The cadence ignites the band with a passionate beat!

Matt  
The drum major conducts and commands with aquired expertise

Matt  
Zoom in as they run past the band

Matt & Ryan  
And feel the heat of the sun's bright glow

Matt & The Band Veterans   
How do you leave the pass behind  
When it keeps finding was to get in your repetoire  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Band

Ryan & the Rookies  
How can you play in a band  
Where veterans, drum majors, sections  
Your own instrument betrays!

All  
What binds the band together  
When the brass, drums, woodwinds and guard  
Keeping graduating away 

Mr. Hay  
Draw the yardlines for the band  
And work on the stands

Ryan  
Use your baton to call them

Matt   
Use your snare drum

All  
When they act up, you call them out

Matt & Ryan  
We're all gonna play 

Veterans  
We're all gonna play

Rookies  
We're all gonna play

All

Last year's show

This year's show

Next year's show

Band, band, band, band, band  
We're gonna play the show

Ryan and Matt

Cause everything is band!

"Matt, could you and Ryan take the band to the football field to practice, while I find Miranda?" Mr. Hay asked, while everyone was staggering off for a break.

"Sure, why not." Matt said.


	4. Chapter Four: You'll See

Chapter 3: You'll See Band

**I am so sorry its taken so long. I kinda forgot I had this story.**

Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me muy happy.

This next song is probably a bit weird, but oh well.

"Why does Mr. Hay want us on the football field?" Ryan asked as they walked behind the band up to the stadium.

"Have you looked at our field lately? You know before band camp, the practice field is the JV's field." Matt said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ryan said.

When they got to the football field, they were met by Brandon Cardwell, ex-drummer and now captain of the football team.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Branden asked.

"We've come to practice here. Hay's orders." Ryan said.

"No, no no. This is our field. You have your own." Branden said.

"We need to get the rookies used to marching on actual grass instead of holes. Come on Branden, you remember what it was like." Matt said.

"I do actually, but now the football team needs to practice." Branden said.

"Come on Branden, its just for the afternoon. You can use ours." Ryan pleaded.

"No. We need this field." Branden said.

_Ryan:   
What Happened To Brandon  
What Happened To His Heart  
And The Ideals He Once Pursued_

Brandon  
And the football team has a right

_To practice on the field for the summer_

Ryan  
Well isn't this a bummer

Brandon: scoffs

_The band_

Matt:

_Jeez, don't waste your breath_

Ryan:

_We need to march_

Matt:

_Come on, you remember being a band member_

Brandon

_There is one way_

Ryan  
I knew it!

Brandon  
The band field, the JV's team practice field, see  
And now that the band's started camp  
They need some place to practice for their games

You see band

_You see band_

Your field is just the right size for a JV team's   
training and practice field  
I'll post it in the locker room bulletin board  
Guarantee  
That you can stay and play here for free  
If you do me one small favor

Matt  
What? 

Brandon  
Convince Mr. Hay reschedule band camp

Matt   
Why not just reschedule football  
Or ask the coach?

Brandon   
Yeah I did, and they're on standby  
But the administration would rather us handle this quietly

Ryan  
You can't just quietly reschedule an entire band camp  
Then watch college football on ESPN

Brandon  
You want to conduct the band and write cadences?  
You need somewhere to do it  
It's what you always dream about  
Think twice before you pooh-pooh it

You'll see, band  
You'll see, band

You'll see - The beauty of a good field  
That let's you do your marches and spins  
With real grass on the top  
Without potholes that make you stop

Just reschedule camp  
And you'll have it made  
You'll see - Or you'll suck


End file.
